What if?
by AliceRosalieBellaCullen1234
Summary: What if Edward wasn't able to get to bella ontime to suck james's venom out in twilight and let the change happen. rated T just incase but the worst in it is kissing.
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: when it's **_**italicized **_**and ****underlined**** it is straight from the book, chp 23 the angel so it would look like this **_hello._

_As I drifted, I dreamed._

_Where I floated, under the dark water, I heard the happiest sound my mind could conjure up — as beautiful, as uplifting, as it was ghastly. It was another snarl; a deeper, wilder roar that rang with fury._

_I was brought back, almost to the surface, by a sharp pain slashing my upraised hand, but I couldn't find my way back far enough to open my eyes._

_And then I knew I was dead._

_Because, through the heavy water, I heard the sound of an angel calling my name, calling me to the only heaven I wanted._

"_Oh no, Bella, no!" the angel's voice cried in horror._

_Behind that longed-for sound was another noise — an awful tumult that my mind shied away from. A vicious bass growling, a shocking snapping sound , and a high keening, suddenly breaking off…_

_I tried to concentrate on the angel's voice instead._

"_Bella, please! Bella, listen to me, please, please, Bella, please!" he begged. _

_Yes, I wanted to say. Anything. But I couldn't find my lips._

"_Carlisle!" the angel called, agony in his perfect voice. "Bella, Bella, no, oh please, no, no!" And the angel was sobbing tearless, broken sobs._

I was suddenly very aware of a burning feeling in my hand, beginning to travel up my arm. It felt like my arm was on fire.

"Edward! It burns! It burns!" I yelled.

"Oh gosh! Carlisle, her hand! He bit her that stupid—"Edward screamed frantically, before Carlisle cut him off in the middle of his sentence.

"Edward you have to calm down so u can help her." He said trying to keep calm.

"What can I do Carlisle?" he asked impatiently.

"You have to suck the venom out or let the change happen." Carlisle replied, his voice becoming a little shaky.

"I don't know if I'll be able to stop." Edward said his voice barely over a whisper.

"Then let the change happen. It was going to happen eventually anyway, Edward." Said a new voice. I recognized it as Alice's.

"Alice." I managed to choke out through the pain.

"I'm right here Bella." She answered.

"Bella, Love, can you here me?" Edward asked, I just nodded. "Okay. I'm going to let the change happen, is that okay with you?" he asked and I nodded again.

"Edward, I stopped all the bleeding in her head, leg, and hand. You take her home and we'll finish off James." Carlisle told him.

Then I felt someone pick me up and we were flying.

3 days later

I'm still burning. It burns so bad but I hold in my screams and cries for Edward's sake. I don't want him to know how much pain I'm actually in. I don't know how long I've been burning. Minutes, hours, days, weeks? However long it's been, it's been the worst time of my existence. I vaguely remember Alice telling me that the change took about three days. It had to have been three days by now, so why hasn't the burning stopped.

The whole family would take turns talking to me. Even Rosalie.

_Flashback_

_(earlier on the third day)_

_My senses are starting to heighten. I could hear everything now. I could hear conversation downstairs but didn't bother listening to it after the first five minutes. Mostly the were all talking about me and if I was going to be okay and then Alice constantly reminding them that I would be fine. Then I heard someone stand up from the couch and start toward the stairs._

"_Babe, where you going?" I heard Emmett ask._

"_I'm going to go talk to her." I heard her reply. Then I heard her footsteps and breathing get closer until she was right outside the door. I heard her take a deep breath and then open the door. She sat in the chair that was placed next to where I was laying. I was guessing I was in Edward's room._

"_Let's give them some privacy." Edward said and I heard them all leave out the back door. _

"_Hey Bella." She started. "I know you're probably wondering why I would even talk to you after the way I treated you, and I wanted to say sorry for that. And I wanted you to know that, the reason I didn't like you wasn't anything personal. It was just… I guess I was jealous of you."_

_What? Did I hear right? Rosalie, the most beautiful person/vampire to ever walk the earth, jealous of plain boring me? I didn't get it._

"_I was jealous because, when I was first changed, Carlisle had meant for me and Edward to be mates but Edward never thought of me that way. Never saw me for anything except a sister. Never even looked twice at me. This bothered me so much because in my human life I was raised to believe that beauty was everything. I was very vain. So when Edward rejected me I was really mad. I didn't understand why he didn't want me because I was beautiful and I had thought that was all that mattered. And then when you came along and he started to love you, it made me question his sanity. I didn't get how he could want you, a fragile, average human over me, a strong beautiful vampire. But then when I was around you more, even though I wasn't around you that much, I was around you enough to realize why Edward liked you. Not for your outer beauty but the inner beauty. Don't get me wrong, you are a beautiful girl, just not in the in your face kind of way. Well back to the inner beauty. You're really nice and sweet and have an all around great personality."_

_Wow. I didn't know Rosalie could actually be nice and let down her hard walls and show me the soft side of her._

"_and…" she chuckled "right now…I'm really hoping that you're too out of it to remember anything I just said so I can keep up my icy witch act and you still thinking it's genuine." She chuckled again, "but at the same time I hope you can remember everything so we can be friends."_

_And with that she walked back downstairs._

_End flashback_

The fire started to lessen, retreating from my finger tips and toes. Then it started to retreat from everywhere else but got hotter and hotter in my heart. Alice told everyone that I would be waking up in exactly one minute, and I heard them all rush up the stairs and gather in the doorway. I heard someone approach. By now I could tell the difference of each of their footsteps so I could tell it was Edward. Plus, I could smell that strange yet wonderful honey, lilac smell I could always smell around him but it's just intensified.

I listened to my heart beat pickup. It just got faster and faster as the fire in my heart got hotter and hotter. And it finally stuttered out its last beat and was still. The pain was gone and I took in a deep breath but realized something strange, there was no relief tied to the action. Startled I opened my eyes and I could see everything. Every little dust particle in the air. I could feel the movement of the slight draft in the room, so slight I wouldn't have been able to feel if I were human. I sat up and looked around, realizing I was right, I was in Edward's room. I was lying on a brand new bed that was sitting in the center of the room. Edward was sitting in the chair next to me and the rest of the family was standing at the door.

I saw Rosalie push to the front of the group, and gave me a questioning look, silently asking if I remembered. I nodded to her. Then she ran over and gave me a tight hug. I had to fight the urge to attack her, I guess it was my newborn instincts, but I hugged her back anyway.

"I'm really sorry Bella and I want you to know that I mean what I said. Can you ever forgive me?" she asked.

"Already forgiven Rosalie." I assured her. I saw everyone starring at us strangely, even Edward. She must be blocking her thoughts from him and they had all left during her little monologue.

"Good, so we can be friends now?" she asked shyly.

I squeezed her for a second and pulled away from the hug. "I wouldn't have it any other way." I told her. She smiled and I couldn't help but smile back. Then she walked back into Emmett's arms.

A familiar pair of arms wrapped around me from behind. I turned around to face him and he started rambling right away

"Bella, I am so sorry I didn't get to you in time, I'm really truly sorry, I'm never going to forgive my self I'm—" I silenced him by crashing my lips to his.

After a minute I pulled away. "Edward, you have nothing to be sorry for." I told him.

"Bella, I took away your chance of having children, and growing old with your husband and having grandchildren and great-grand children and great-great grand children and—" I kissed him again.

"Edward, as long as I have you that's all I need." I said and hugged him close.


	2. an: IMPORTANT! READ!

**a/n: hey guys! Sorry this isn't a chapter. I promise I will continue the story but I'm going to update all my other ones first because I haven't updated them in forever! Thanks to all of you who are reading this story and especially to ****Layla TheVampireLover4eva ****and ****Team Edward Rules All ****for reviewing!**


End file.
